Mira Frankenstien
by LiL Bundle Of Death
Summary: When the brides get tired of there children dying, they hire a new Chemist. But be prepared, because Drac has met his match when it comes to authority, but has he met much more than that?FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

AN: what was Dracula doing all that time that Vanhelsing and Anna escaped from Castle Frankenstein? You are about to find out.

Chapter 1:

Castle Frankenstein:

The place was utter chaos when Dracula finally got there. Things Exploding, Dynamos blaring. Circuits were exploding from all the energy. "We are losing power." Igor announced. "The human is insufficient." _Stupid old man. _Dracula thought. Valerious the elder, he was. Grabbing one of the dwergy, he picked it up and flung it out the window, letting out a cry of frustration. Sighing, he heard his brides fly in. "Master what's wrong?" Marishka asked. "We failed." he said. Back turned to them, he leaned on a table, cringing as he waited for their shriek. It didn't come. "If you...hadn't killed...Frankenstein." Verona began, sobbing." "Silence!" he yelled. Shrieking in fear, they backed away from him. "What's done, is done!" sobbing, they flew away, back to castle Dracula.

2 months later

_Sparks were flying everywhere. The Lightening struck again, and Mira gazed down at the man in the iron pod. "One more bolt, and…" The man in the iron pod screamed as a newborn child. "He's alive, He's alive, HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed into the insanity of her lab. Suddenly, she heard a crash, and angry voices screaming at each other. Looking out the window, there she saw the villagers, pounding at the door. All there hatred seemed piled into one as they hit the door again. "Success!" a voice called out. "Ahh!" Dracula stepped further out of the shadows. "Oh count, its just you." she said. "I was beginning to lose faith, Victor." Dracula stepped out to look out the window. "A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a thing like…grave robbery." His voice was toneless, perfectly calm…calm as the dead itself. " I must…I must escape this place!" She yelled. In her utter panic, she seemed to forget the count for a moment, running in circles, trying to gather everything. "Where are you going to run, Victor?" He asked, his voice materializing from above. There was something wrong. He circled her, as if she were a mouse, a mere toy. "Your peculiar experiments, have made you unwelcome in most of the civilized world." He said, smoothly. It was impossible! It didn't even follow the laws of physics! "I'll take him away, far away, where no one will ever find him." She replied, packing madly. "No victor," He said, transporting from the rafters to the mantelpiece. "The time has come for me to take command of him." He said, putting his hands together. He talked as if he were talking to a distracted, frightened child. "What are you saying? She asked. "Why do you think I brought you here? Gave you this castle? Equipped your laboratory?" he screamed, slamming her trunk closed. "You said you believed in my work." She stuttered. "And I do." He said, smiling a heartless smile. "But now, that it is, as you yourself have said…A Triumph, of science," he whispered, rotating toward the machinery. "Over, GOD!" he screamed, throwing his hands up in the air, sparks flying as if to answer his cry. "It now must serve, my purpose." "Good God! I would kill myself before helping you in any task!" She yelled, backing into his creation. "Feel free, I don't need you anymore Victor. I just need him. " He said, stepping towards his creation. "He is the key." She looked up at him, seeing the evil smirk on his face. "In fact, my brides are insisting upon it." He said, circling towards her. Slowly, Dracula backed him into a corner. His eye twitched, and his head cocked to one side. It seemed that he was trying to contain himself. "Stay back." She commanded, grabbing a sword out from behind him. "You can't kill me Victor," Dracula said, he then threw himself on the sword, until he was at the handle, black blood gushing out of him. "I'm already dead." He whispered. _

"Ahh!" Mira screamed. It was the third time she had that dream. Rolling out of bed, she checked her clock. Three in the morning, and the third time this week, she had that dream. She heard a knock at the door. Rolling out of bed, she put on her robe and headed down stairs. "Who in gods name would…hello." She finished, opening the door. There stood three beautiful women. One had long red hair; the other golden and the last one had black hair. There gowns were gorgeous, silk and velvet with pearls, she felt meek with just a smock on. "I'm sorry, I apologize for the indecency of the hour." The one with the black hair said. "I'm Verona," she said, holding out her hand. Mira gladly took it. "And this is Aleera and Marishka." She said, pointing to each one. "We have a message to you from Count Dragulia." Verona said. Nudging Aleera, she held out a shaken hand to reveal a letter. "Thank you." Mira replied, taking it from her gently. "Would you like to come inside for a bit?" Mira asked. "We would certainly love to, but we must be heading home." Verona replied. "Have a good evening." Mira replied, before closing the door.

Mira tossed and turned in her bed. Something was bothering her. Then she realized what it was. All three women arrived without a carriage, or even horses nearby. But most of all…. why was she called Victor?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

_3 months later_

Castle Frankenstein was perched high up on the cliff at which it stood, the wind swirling around it like it was a chocolate milkshake. It seemed to watch as Anna and Vanhelsing descended on the place. Lightening flashed and thunder roared, as if to tell the two to run…as fast as they possibly could.

Meanwhile, Dracula watched as the Dwergy as they marched like drones as the feverishly checked everything, while he paced anxiously up above. A dwergy threw a switch, bringing all the fan belts, dynamos, generators, and gears to life with a brilliant spark that shot up threw the winding coils. Continuing to pace, he rubbed his arms as if he were cold as he stopped.

"Igor!" he shouted out into the stream.

"Yes master?" Igor shouted through the whirl of the equipment.

"How long before we are ready?" he asked. There seemed to be no emotion in his voice…only determination.

"Soon master, very soon." Igor replied.

Suddenly, he appeared right next to him, balancing on a rafter. "Throw the switches!" Dracula instructed.

A werewolf leaped in as it swung from rafter to rafter, making it creak as it went.

Dracula casually walked over to the table, fixing gadgets and what nots as the werewolf gripped the wall as it stood behind him.

"Werewolves are such a nuisance during there first full moon."

He said with a smirk.

"So hard to control!" he said, turning toward the werewolf as it ripped open it's own flesh.

It stared at Dracula as it did this, and appeared before him as the great prince Velkan. He lay on the floor helplessly, gasping for breath from the pain. He didn't even have the strength to inch away, his hand shaking as the count walked toward him.

"I send you on a simple errand to find out who are new visitor is," He said, stepping over him. "And you got to stop for a little chat with your sister."

"Leave her out of this count!" Velkan replied, lifting himself up with his arms off the floor. "She doesn't know your secret…and I am soon to take it too my grave." He said, arms shaking from the weight, and pulled himself up.

"Don't wish for death so quickly my friend," He said. "I intend for you to be quite useful."

"I'd rather die than help you!" Velkan cried.

"Oh don't be boring, everyone who says that dies. Besides, after tonight, you will have no choice but to obey me." He said, standing in front of him as he waited for the pod to come down.

_It's too late; you can never go back…for both of us. _Dracula added in his head. He lifted a corpse out of the pod, and threw it down in front of him.

"Look familiar?" He said, smirking is death grin…the only grin he seemed to have. Velkan stepped back and gazed at the corpse before him. Dracula watched as recognization lit up in his eyes.

"Father….NO!" he said, lunging at him. In one swift movement Dracula caught him by his chin.

"He proved useless." Dracula said, lifting him up to eyelevel.

"But I am hoping, with werewolf venom," he said vigorously as as he pushed him toward the pod and the dwergy "running through your veins, you will be of greater benefit." He said, giving him a final push as the dwergy grabbed him and held him down.

Velkan fought vigorously as he pushed against the straps, to the point where six dwergy and Igor had to hold him down so Dracula could finish strapping him in.

Recognizing his defeat, he finally stopped struggleling. "I may have failed to kill you count," he said, looking straight into Dracula's eyes as he showed his dismay. "But my sister will not." Dracula's smirk returned. "Never, never, NEVER!" he screamed at him as Dracula spun in a dancing fashion, smiling demonically.

Vanhelsing and Anna rode up to the castle, the chaos of the night swallowing the sound of the horse's hooves. Dismounting, Vanhelsing looked up at the castle as Anna headed for the shattered front door. As she walked past him, he grabbed her. "There are those who use the front entrance." He said, nodding up to the skeletons hanging in the trees. "And there are those who use the side door." He said. Speaking of which, they suddenly saw a dark figure move up towards the door and go inside. Rushing towards it, the quickly opened the door to follow.

"Where did it go?" Vanhelsing said out loud. "Oh my god, look." Anna said out loud, pointing up to the sky. On the walls hung gooey cocoons. "Have you ever seen these before?" he asked her. Anna looked fascinated and as if she were about to gag at the same time. "No…what do you think they are?" she asked him. "Offspring." Vanhelsing whispered, his face astonished as he held out a curious hand. Dipping his hand in, the part of the cocoon sunk in, oozing white puss. Digging further, he heard Anna's little dismays as he threw puss to the side, to reveal a tiny lifeless creature. It had razor bladed teeth and lidless eyes, and little wings. "Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people a month…if they bring all of these things to life…" Vanhelsing said.

Meanwhile, Mira was having a little difficulty. _Where is this place? _Mira thought as she rushed around. Turning she opened the door to find a cook. "Excuse me sir, do you know where Count Dracula is?" she asked him. Estoy apesadumbrado, yo no hablo ingles. The man replied, picking up his knife to begin cutting the meat. She sighed. Ahh… hore estúpido encuentro la cuenta Dracula? Clearly offended, the man picked up a knife and began chasing her with it. Screaming, she ran from the room, with the Cook in hot pursuit. She ran down corridors, up balcony's, and around hallways. "Doesn't anyone speak English around here!" she yelled. Finally, she found a door. "Oh my god, it's locked." At the last moment, she could feel the metal touch her flesh before opening another door. It opened to an enormous foyer.

Something fell from the ceiling and dripped on her. "Wow." Mira said, looking up. "Are these the things I will be working on?" she said out loud.

Lightening flashed, thunder roared, and suddenly they exploded with life. Letting out a soft cry, Mira inched under the balcony for shelter.

To be continued…. 


	3. Chapter 2 continued

AN: Sorry the continuing is so short! I'll have chapter 4 in as soon as I can find the time to type it in ?.

Chapter 3 (Continued)

She watched as things exploded around her, letting out vile gore. Perfect.

"Aww" said Verona and Aleera

_Where is Marishka_? She wondered.

"They need to feed...Teach them!"

Dracula yelled, taking them both into each strong arm and flinging them. Mira watched as they swooped, screeching in human shrieks of pleasure as they changed into their bat form.

"And beg the devil!" he yelled. "That this time they stay alive."

Mira watched the white brides in wonderment. There was a flash of lightening, and she caught a glimpse of the hellions. Vanhelsing pulled out his gun. At the first shot, Mira let out a shriek, when something black dive bombed from the air, and she watched as Vanhelsing ran all the way across the floor to the door, when they shut him in with and bang. Panicking, he leapt into the rafters to hide. Lightening flashed, and the shadow shrieked as it flew across the lab, the weather in sink with its tangible mood.

Finally, the creature stopped it's search and landed elegantly, and Mira watched, as it shrunk into a…a man was it?

_No. That's not possible…what is that? _Mira thought. She gasped and moved closer for a better view.

_This is my chance… _Vanhelsing thought.

_Just move a little bit closer and…NOW!_

Suddenly, Vanhelsing leapt down and shoved a stake right through Dracula's heart. Dracula let out a groan as he shook violently, his back arching. He was about to fall, but…he didn't.

"Hello Gabriel" Dracula said, his smile pleasantly demonic.

Vanhelsing and Mira watched with both shock and utter horror as Dracula wrapped his long pale fingers around the stake, and with a groan, he pulled the entire thing out of him. "Is this your, silver stake?" Dracula asked, examining it before letting it clatter to the floor. "How long has it been, three, four hundred years?" he asked. "Your don't remember do you." He said, moving toward him. Vanhelsing backed up immediately. "What exactly am I suppose to be remembering?" Vanhelsing asked.

"You are the great, VANHELSING! He said, throwing his arms up in the air as he circled Vanhelsing as he did the same.

"Trained by monks and, Mullahs, from, Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself. He said, walking up to him slowly.

"But, like me, hunted by all others." He said pleasantly.

"The order knows all about you, so it makes sense that you would know about me."

"Yes, but it's much more that this!" Dracula replied, stepping toward him. Vanhelsing gasped and back up away from him. Dracula laughed, pivoted on heel, arms clasped behind his back as he walked away.

"I know why you have such…horrible nightmares." He began.

"Horrific scenes of ancient battles past."

"How do you know me?" Vanhelsing asked. Dracula pivoted back and smiled walking toward him.

"_I have to get out of here!" _Mira thought. _Look, a door! _ Suddenly, the brides began screaming. Dracula, distracted, turned around…just to see Mira escape. Appearing in front of her, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "What are you doing here?" he growled. Panicking, she reached in her coat pocket and flicked a clear liquid at him.

Screeching, Dracula dropped her as he lit up in flames. Turning back, she grabbed the doorknob and quickly locked the door behind her and ran out, conscious to avoid the cook. Grabbing her horse, she, she quickly mounted and galloped away. Looking up at the sky, she watched the brides fly, following them with her eye as they flew right back to castle Frankenstein. She stopped, sighing looking at the chaos.

"Well, so much for a job." She said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

" A silver stake, a crucifix? What, you didn't think we tried it before?" Anna said, giving Vanhelsing a good hard shove. Thinking that they might be being watched if they grab there horses, the pair left them behind to travel on foot.

"I-" he began

" We have been hunting this creature for more than four hundred years," Anna said, cutting him off.

"we've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, doused him with holy water and staked him in the heart and still he lives!"

Reaching the windmill, they dashed under it for shelter, not minding at all the charred remains of it as it flaked off onto there heads as the rain poured down like buckets, with Mira not far behind them.

"God, isn't there a town or something around here?" Mira said.

Riding her horse, she turned around and rode the other way. _Maybe those people know where their going. _She thought. _I'll follow them. I mean, after all, they do know this place better than I do. _

Meanwhile, Dracula's brides were in his chambers, listening to Dracula complain.

"and on top of everything, some woman set me on fire!" he finished.

Aleera and Verona looked at each other in their alarm.

"What…what woman master?" Aleera asked carefully.

"I don't know!" he roared.

"Some woman! She had brown hair and green eyes!" he said.

He stopped, calming immediately as the recognization flickered in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he asked, turning to look at them. The two vampires looked at each other again, and then back at Dracula.

"We will be right back." Said Verona rising. "

Yes." Aleera said, rising too. They turned and began heading for the door.

"What are you up to?" Dracula asked.

"Nothing," Verona said, hastening toward the door.

"we just…" she said, reaching for the door knob.

"Did you know that girl?" he asked sternly, leaning against the door.

Stopping, they just stared at him. He bit his lip. "Find her and bring her to me." He said, releasing the door from under them. Without a word, they both silently filed out.

-----------------------------------

Lightening flashed and rain poured as Mira looked for a good place to stay. _God! Where did they go! _She thought with alarm. _Hey look! A windmill! _she thought, looking up ahead. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and she willed the horse to go faster.

"There she is! Lets get her!" Verona said. She swooped down and flapped her wings faster.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Mira said, looking behind her. She saw them swooping toward her. Jumping off the horse, she let out a screech and stumbled back words, falling down. Not taking the time to gaze, she quickly got up and ran as fast as she could away from them while Verona flung her horse up in the air, while Aleera followed in hot pursuit. Running near the woods, she tripped and fell on a root, Aleera swooping in for the kill. Mira stuck out a leg high in the air as she turned to flip on her back, which Aleera caught gladly. Taking no time to carry her, she flung Mira to Verona, her mouth shaped in a silent scream as she flipped violently through the air. _Oh no! my viles! _She thought. She watched in a split as her bottles fell out of her coat, before landing in the safety of Verona's talons.

Looking up at Verona, she stared at her in disbelief as she looked her up and down. _The, wings, the fangs, the…the talons! _She thought, reaching down to touch them. She touched them tenderly. Looking up, she saw her face. _Wow. _She thought. _So powerful as well as beautiful and majestic…yet so deadly. It's perfect in it's own right…god must have put his work in you. _Verona smiled, reading her thoughts. _Oh yes, my child, someone did put their work into us. _Verona thought. _But not god. _


	5. Mira VS Dracula

AN: I decided to give my chapters a name, so yeah. Oh, and thanks for the encouragement! It makes me want to write even more. 

Chapter 4:

Swooping into the hallway, they quickly flew up to the balcony and landed as they changed into their human form…with Dracula patiently for them. Verona dropped Mira quickly left, Aleera following. Mira stared after them in disbelief. _I just set this man on fire and they're going to leave me here with him! _"Hello" Dracula said, holding his hands together as he smiled demonically. Lacing her face in false confidence, she turned to face him. "Hi." She replied, irritated

"How are you?" he asked

"Good and you?" she replied.

"Good." He said, clasping his hands behind and stepping to the side.

"Considering I was lit on fire a couple of hours."

"I felt threatened!" Mira said defensively. _I can't believe this! The guy gives me a concussion, and now he has a problem?_

"Do you always light people on fire when you feel threatened?" he said facing her, asking as innocently as possible.

"Oh I don't know," Mira said, putting her pinky up to her mouth. "Dir, a, do you always strangle people for no apparent reason?"

"You were trespassing!" he said haughtily. "And I suggest that if you don't want to be impaled…" he said, pointing at her and stepping forward as he bent to her eye level.

"That you lose the attitude."

"Are you threatening me, because I believe that Mira Frankenstein, the leading sciencetist in the newest chemistry and Technology findings, does not like to be threatened."

He paused, blinking for a moment. "I don't care who you are, you were still trespassing." He added with a snarl.

She paused, looking at her feet. "I believe it's not trespassing when you were given permission to be on the grounds, sir." She said quietly. And with that, she gave him a quick glare before pulling the letter out of her bag and holding it out to him. Snatching it from her, he turned to the side, putting on glasses, and she watched as he began to read.

"I never wrote this." Dracula said softly, putting his glasses back in his cloke as he turned to look at her.

"If you didn't…who did?" she said softly, eyes wide, questioning.

"I don't know who did." He admitted, deflated from defeat.

"Well, Aleera and Verona were the…"

"What!" he roared.

"They were the ones who gave it to me." She said shrinking back.

"When?" he asked.

"I...I…I don't know, a couple of…of months ago, sir. " She stuttered, shrinking back further still.

"And it took me three months to get here…it's not my fault." She finished, shrunk as far as she could go.

_Look…I scared her. _He thought._ What else is new? Everyone is afraid of me. _He thought bitterly, the anger disappearing from his face.

He sighed, looking out on the balcony, not standing to see her so upset. She bit her lip. _Great. I've upset him now. _She thought, turning to leave.

"All I ever wanted was a family." He said. She stopped, pausing a moment before walking up to the balcony.

"That's all Victor wanted too." She said, arriving next to him as she folded her arms and leaned on the railing.

"Really?" he said, not looking at her even though she looked at him.

"Yeah, but he died in a fire after Elizabeth left him." She said. She paused

"If…if you don't mind me saying so sir…"

"Please, speak freely." He interrupted.

"I'm glad I was finally able to meet you. You…you were a good friend of his." She said. He felt a tinge of guilt, as he felt the heat of her hand when she almost squeezed his shoulder, but she stopped, her hand curling uncomfortably. _This is my employer. _She thought. _Better not get to formal. _She thought as she began walking towards the door at the other side of the balcony.

"But I will not fail his…or your dream." She said. "Which is why I'm beginning to tonight." She called, halfway there as she walked past him.

"Wait!" he called. _She feels like she's going to drop at any moment. _He thought. She turned, looking at him, surprised to find him only 5 feet away. "You better rest after such a long trip." He said, holding her eye contact so he could mesmerize her. "But…" **_Sleep. _** He sent to her mind as soon as he was close enough to catch her.

"Master master!" Aleera called, running down the hall. "The werewolf has a message…for…you?" she finished, staring at the girl he was holding. She looked up at him, questioning. "I'll be there in a moment." He said gently. With out even a grunt or groan, he lifted her up and carried her down to his chambers. _I better not let her out of my sight. _He thought. _Aleera might kill her…poor jealous thing. _ Laying her tenderly on the doll, he treated her like a porcelain doll as he wrapped her in the red silk sheets and turned out the light, locking the door behind him.


	6. Hissy Fit

Hissy Fit:

"What now?" Anna asked. _The Frankenstein monster is unconscious, and the werewolf had already seen us! What are we going to do!_ She thought. "We have to get him out of here somehow." Vanhelsing replied. "Look at the size of him! How do you intend to…" "I'm working on it." Vanhelsing snapped. Somehow, he was starting to regret the fact that he tranquilized him. "I'll bring a coach." Anna said. Before he could protest, she had already climbed out of there.

Meanwhile, Dracula was assembling his brides for the hunt of the night. "The Frankenstein monster is alive…we must not fail this time and…where is Aleera?" "She went to go ask Mira something." Verona replied. "Oh great." He said, turning to leave. "I'll be right back…don't go anywhere!" he said. Verona nodded.

"Oh, my head." Mira said, sitting up with a groan. Meanwhile, Mira was just waking up. _Where am I?_ She thought. Getting up quickly and ignoring the dizziness in her head, she opened and closed the door, and began walking down the hallway.

Suddenly Aleera jumped down in front of her. "Hello Mira." She said with a snarl. "Um…hi Aleera….anything I can help you with?" she asked politely. Aleera appeared behind her, pulling her hair back. "I suggest," she said, brushing her fangs up against her neck "that you stay away from my master." She said. _Don't panic. _Mira thought. She knew that what vampires enjoyed most was panicky and terrified prey…and she would be damned if she were the one to give it to her.

"I'm not doing anything with your…" she began, keeping her voice calm and steady. "Liar!'' Aleera cried, slamming her head against the wall. Mira stumbled a little before turning her back to the wall and slumping to the floor. "I didn't do anything with him, honest." She finished, her words slurred, lifting her head up to meet Aleera's glare. "He's my employer, and I assure you that I…" Picking her up by the neck, she brought her up so she could look into her eyes as her oxygen slowly depleted. She struggles trying to kick her, trying to speak, but finally she just closed her eyes to meet her fate.

With a cry, Aleera suddenly let go, letting Mira's body crash to the floor. Opening her eyes she saw Dracula, holding her head back by her long red hair. "What do you think your doing?" he whispered. But as soft as his voice was, everyone could see he was angry…very angry.

"I was…I was just, you know, talking to Mira." "Liar." He roared, releasing her as she was spun around. She shrieked and cowered in a corner. He opened his mouth to say something when Mira cried. "Please! Please stop!" she said bursting to tears as she stood. He turned his head to look at her. "I don't want to cause anymore problems." She said, gaining her composure as she wiped tears from her eyes. He sighed as he turned to look at Aleera. "We don't have time for this nonsense." He said quietly, hanging his head in exhaustion. "Nonsense! Is that all my feelings, is that all I am to you?" Aleera asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. He bit his lip. "Well, I have feelings, incase you have forgotten." She whispered. "I didn't throw them away." And with that, she walked down to her chamber and slammed the door.

"Great!" he yelled, storming down the hallway. "Why do I even try!" he cried. "All I get is chastised for my work!" "You're not paying enough attention to me." He mocked. "Your reckless, your this, your that!" he finished. "I work so hard!" he said, smashing some vile's as he got to the lab. "And I get nowhere!" he roared. Verona was watching all of this and was cowering in the corner. "Whoa, you need to calm down now." She said, putting her hand on his chest. "Now I'll be damned if I let you destroy everything in this lab with your little temper tantrum when I spent three months traveling here on horseback just because you didn't succeed on the second try. " she said, pointing her finger at him and backing him into a corner as she walked forward. "Now you sit down." She said, pointing to the chair next to him. "and you calm down, so we can talk about this…as professionals." She said, raising her head proudly. Sheepishly, he said down, and she turned her head and walked away.

She looked over at Verona who sat, fetal position, on the floor with her mouth hanging in shock. "Verona, do you know where a broom is?" she asked. Nodding, she pointed to the closet. Getting a broom, she swept the glass into a dustpan. "What's going on?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to look and there was Aleera, standing in the doorway. "Glad you could join us. Mr. Dracula and I were just discussing what his next plans were." Mira said, giving Dracula a wink. Dracula rose. "The Frankenstein monster is alive," he said, strutting across the room with his arms locked behind his back "He's with Vanhelsing. Now, this is what I think we should do…"


	7. A Odd Invitation

AN: Sorry this took so long! I wanted to work on it and make it perfect. RR please!

"All set." Anna said, closing the coach's door.

The black horses stomped and snorted, wanting to move. Vanhelsing was happy to see the horses so excited to move. He knew that for the plan to work, they needed as much speed as possible.

"Now Carl, mind your manners and don't stare at him." He said.

"What do you take me for?" Carl scoffed. "I have manners, I've seen some things."

Anna chuckled at Carl's bravado. After all, he was a monk, what did he know? Vanhelsing helped Carl get in, and watched as his eyes bugged out of his head. The Frankenstein monster was chained to the other side of the coach as he sat on one of the silk benches. Frankenstein strained against his chains. "By exposing me, you have condemned me! Me and all of…" Anna slammed the door shut once again and turned to leave. He didn't like leaving Anna out of his sight, but under the circumstances, it was the best they could do. Climbing into the drivers seat, he tugged on the horse's reins and shouted. Not much to his surprise, they shot off like a rocket. He drove the team from daylight into night, not bothering to rest as they plummeted deeper into the dark forest.

Meanwhile, Mira paced back and forth in Dracula's chamber.

"Are they back yet?" she questioned whiningly.

"No! For the fourth time, NO!" Dracula cried, not bothering to look up from his desk.

"Sorry!" she said, annoyed.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"They will be fine, they've done stuff like this before." He said.

Sighing, she sat down on his bed.

"Alright. I just don't want Aleera's or Verona's babies to be left without a mother…I would have a hard time teaching them."

Dracula smirked, imaging her building a flying machine and trying to teach them how to feed. He turned from his legal papers and treaties to look at her. There she was, sitting on the bed, biting her nails.

Just last night they flew from his winter home to their summer castle, and Mira, being afraid of heights, did not sleep at all in Verona's talons. _She never seems to rest. _He thought, watching her as she began to tap her foot. He sighed and turned back to his work.

Vanhelsing rode through the forest on the backs of wind itself. He admired the horses speed and stamina, as they rode like the wild animals they once were.

Suddenly, he felt a chill go up his spine as all the hairs on his neck stood up. "I'm being watched." He whispered, rubbing his neck.

Verona watched as he tied the reins to the bar and picked up his crossbow, waiting for an attack. "I better get behind him." She thought to Aleera, speaking telepathically. Aleera nodded with approval as she watched her sneak behind. _She always thinks of the good ideas. _Aleera thought bitterly. She watched as Verona jerked him off the sea, sending his crossbow flying. He grabbed her wing, forcing her to let him go, and he landed hard against the lead horse. Verona scowled. _Stupid human. _She thought. He leaned down near the horse's neck, urging it to go faster.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mira asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Dracula replied, turning back to the work on his desk.

"Mira?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Yes?" she said, taking her nails out of her mouth.

"I was wondering…would you like to go to the ball I'm throwing? It's in two days and…"

"All hallows ever?" she interrupted.

"Yes…" he said, not sure of her reaction.

"I love all hollows eve." She said softly, in a trance like state. She shook her head and sighed.

"But, I'm kinda afraid to go, I don't think anyone will like me, and…"

"I would be honored, Mira, " He said standing.

"If you came." He said. She looked at him, puzzled. She looked away.

"Hmmm…" she said, touching her chin.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein was having a fit. "Let me go." Frankenstein said, leaning so close to Carl he could smell his putrid breath. "Where are you going to go?" Carl asked, "I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you would kinda stick out in a crowd."

Vanhelsing watched as Verona and Aleera swooped in the murky skies. There was a sharp turn up ahead. He felt as the strain of the carriage weighed on the horses as they sped around the turn. Just as he anticipated, the rope holding the carriage snapped. He smiled to himself as he watched them swoop down after it, and as the weight of the coach was lifted, the horses sped up. He turned again to watch as the brides struggled with the coach. Finally, the only bride holding on let go, and there was a huge explosion. He watched as Aleera flew away, while Verona fell to the ground, a stake threw her heart. A minute later, an identical coach ran up, with an unhappy Frankenstein inside. He sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, Dracula watched as she thought about it. _What! But she's human, how can I like her! Stop thinking so much! _His mind argued.

"Well, as highly unethical as it is, I will go but…"

"Great!" he interrupted.

"But, " she said, taking off her glasses.

"But, I don't have anything to wear." She said.

"Oh." He replied. "Well, I'm sure that…"

Suddenly, he stopped, a faraway look of realization appearing on his face.

"Verona is dead." He whispered.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Verona…she's dead, so I'm sure you can use one of her dresses." He said, a fake smile appearing in a trance like state as he appeared in front of her closet, disappearing right in front of Mira's eyes.

"Dracula!" she called down the hallway.

"Ok, shoes, dresses, god where is a black dress!" he said, squatting in front of her dresser.

"Dracula!" Mira called down the hallway. She ran down the hallway and finally found him.

"Dracula." She said softly, squatting down next to him.

"Dracula." She said sternly.

"What!" he yelled, looking up at her.

Suddenly, she reached up and hugged him, wrapping him in her arms he lost balance and fell into the pile of clothes he went through. His hand reached down and stroked the side of her face. He was about to kiss her, when "Hunny! I'm home!" Aleera called. He stopped himself, and Mira looked up at him, confused. She got up immediately and walked a few feet away, and sat on Verona's bed as Aleera just arrived.

"And guess who I brought," Aleera said, Shoving Anna on the bed.

"Where is the Frankenstein monster?" Dracula asked, annoyed.

"We couldn't grab him master! The Carriage was empty!"

"What? Dammnit!" he replied.

"They probably used a double coach." He said. Then inspiration came into his eyes once again.

"Wait…I have a idea…" he said, as Aleera was walking away to leave. "Aleera?" he asked.

She turned on heal to look at him. "Yes?"

"Go find the Vanhelsing, and tell them I would like to make a trade. Midnight. At the All hallows eve ball."


	8. The Deal

Chapter 7:

Vanhelsing and his companions marched through the night, and by the time they stumbled into Budapest, it was morning and they were truly exhausted. Vanhelsing looked around him, drawing his cloke in tight to hide his bite wounds.

Suddenly, a blast of wind struck them, and Carl stumbled back as Vanhelsing drew his gun. On the roof in front of them perched Aleera, clicking her tongue in dissaproval.

"So much trouble to my master, so much trouble." She said.

"What do you want?" Vanhelsing asked, irritated.

"The master, commands a trade. " she said, a look of hunger in her eyes as she looked at them. "The monster, " she said, as Frankenstien glared at her. "for the princess." She said, smiling at his distress as his glare continued.

"Somewhere public, lots of people." Vanhelsing said. Frankenstien's glare turned to look at him…disgusted and betrayed. He ignored him and continued. "Somewhere where your master will be less inclined to show his…other side."

She thought this over for a minute. Suddenly, he eyes lit up.

"Tommorow is Al Hollows Eve. Here in Budapest, there's a Wonderful masquerade ball." She said, talking like a little girl.

"Vilhova palace, midnight!" she cried. And with a cachal, she spun up into the air, dousing them with piles of leaves.

Mira tossed and turned in her sleep. She had settled and finally had time to unpack in the guest room, and laid down for a nap.

Mira woke with a start. Putting on her glasses, she climbed out of bed. There, laying on a chair, was a beautiful purple dress, with lace fringe, and a lovely scarf to match. There was a note there, as well.

Come down stairs. Were all waiting for you. –Dracula

"Uhh…" she said, clasping her head. "What time is it?" she said out loud, turning to look at the clock. 9:00 it read. Putting on her dress, she put her hair up in a bun as she walked down the stairs.

It was the same dream once again, accept…it had a different ending. _Why did he bite me? _She thought, recalling the end of her dream.

And as she walked down the stairs, there was Aleera, waiting for her.

AN: Sorry about how long this took! I had to go on this cruise, and I had writers block!


	9. Odd Dancing

Chapter 9:

"Hello Mira, my dear." Aleera greeted her. "Would you care to dance?" she asked, her fangs lowering.

"Certainly." Mira replied coolly.

Aleera had on a lovely black dress, with frills. Aleera took her hand and roughly pulled her too herself.

"Master is looking for 2 more brides." She said, spinning and dipping her.

"I'm truly sorry." Mira forced out, the blood rushing to her head.

"Oh really." She said, bringing her roughly up.

"How dare you, Aleera. You know nothing about me, or what I think." Mira replied, annoyed.

"Oh really? Well, I know how your brother really died…and why you keep having that dream about it." She said, smiling. Mira's eyes lit up, recognization in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just busy dressing Anna." Dracula said softly, arriving next to them. He took Mira's hand, when she jerked it away angrily.

"How dare you." She whispered.

"What?" Dracula said, looking confused.

"How dare you." She sobbed. Turning, she ran out the front doors.

Dracula turned to Aleera. "What did you tell her?"

She immediately looked away. "WHAT IN LUCIFERS NAME DID YOU TELL HER!" he roared.

"I told her the truth! That you killed her brother!" she screamed back.

"Ok, you get Anna, I'll get Mira! I'll be a bit late, so keep a good eye!" he yelled. Fighting the urge to kill her, he swiftly ran after Mira.


	10. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Vanhelsing. Also, I changed a part in Chapter 5…he slept with her that time, ok? Ok.

Chapter 10:

"Mira wait! God damn you!" it was already getting dark.

He saw a movement, in the bushes. Teleporting over there, he appeared right in front of her.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, squatting down to the level she was sitting at.

"How dare you show your face in front of me after what you've done."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?" she asked, her voice cracking. "That's all that you can offer me, that you're sorry?"

"I don't even remember why I did it anymore. I was so hungry I…I blacked out." He whispered.

Is that the reason? Or was it that you thought you could just trick me here, like I would never find out, and kill me just like my brother, is that it?"

"You know that's not true." He whispered.

"How can I know?" she whispered back. "When I don't know what I know?" she asked.

She sobbed softly.

She turned to look at him, and he hugged her, softly, stroking her head. He felt like a father, comforting a frightened child. _That's how I always feel when I'm with anyone. _He thought to himself.

"Go back to the party ok? You're the host, so you have to be there…"

"I don't want to."

"But you have too. And finish this once, and for all." She said, looking up at him, her eyelashes dripped with tears. "Will you stay?" he asked softly.

"I'll be gone tomorrow." She replied.

"Thank you for letting me work here. I'm sorry but I..." She said, holding out her hand

"I understand." Dracula replied, taking it. _No one can love a murderer. Not even the murderer himself. _

"You'll have your pay check by morning." He said.

" Thank you." She said. Turning, she walked away, finding the back entrance.

AN: REVIEW! PLEASE! I like reading them 


	11. Anna's Great Escape

Chapter 11:

Authors note: Sorry! This took a long time.

No one can ever love a murderer…not even my brides love me. He thought bitterly too himself. Going back down there, he saw Aleera, dancing with Anna. He saw her extend her fangs, about to sink her teeth into her. Teleporting over there, he hissed at her angrily, his eyes turning gold in his fury.

A woman in a black mask with black robes began singing hypnotically. He danced gracefully with her, circling her like a cat with a mouse before grabbing her forcefully and pulling her close to his chest, kissing her before dipping her gracefully, the puppeteer dancing in the middle of the room. "How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" He said, dipping her forcefully in rhythm with the puppeteer.

"I won't let you trade me count." Anna said, rebellious, yet her body was his.

"I have no intention of trading you. And if I know Vanhelsing, which I do, he's not planning on making a trade either." He said, dipping her.

"Neither of us have ever settled for half." He said, dipping her again.

Meanwhile, Carl pointed Anna out in the crowd. "Carl I want you to do something." He said, looking at the fire breather, and back at the acrobats. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" he replied.

The music went faster as he danced her over to a mirrored wall. A effort of will and trying to make her understand showed on his face.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" he said, gesturing toward the mirrored wall.

"Oh my god." Said, Anna. She could see herself but not the count

"I'm looking for a new bride, Anna. Someone strong, and beautiful." He said.

"One brief moment of pain." He said, pulling her closer to his chest. "And we could be together forever." He said, stroking her face.

"You have no heart beat." She said, putting her hand up on his chest.

"Perhaps, it just needs, to be rekindled." He said, running his hand through her breasts.

His fangs began to come out slowly.

Suddenly, Carl pushed a fire breather right into Dracula. He roared with confusion and pain, and turned around, walked over to the fire breather and threw him abruptly across the room. He turned back to find Anna gone, and Vanhelsing swinging over with her to the nearest balcony.

"Anna, wake up." He said, shaking her. Anna groaned and began rubbing herself all over, as if a fatal disease had touched her.

"Gabriel." Dracula called. "Oh Gabriel." He said, as Vanhelsing walked over to look over the balcony.

"Oh Gabriel." He said softly. "Welcome to my summer palace." He said.

"Victory!" Igor called out.

"Master master, look master, look!" a young child called out.

Dracula looked over to find Igor and his crew, carrying the Frankenstein monster.

"We have him master, we have him!" Igor called.

"Nooo you retched undead! I shall have my revenge! Though I walk through the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil! You are nothing but dead bones, and damned souls, that will burn in the flames of hell!" Frankenstein called. Vanhelsing shook his head.

Dracula turned back to look at them. "Now that everything is, as it should be…I give to you…VANHELSING!" he yelled up, pointing at the balcony.

On this instance, everyone's faces in the room turned pale as their fangs extended. They shrieked with glee and went after Vanhelsing and Anna.

Meanwhile, Mira was debating with herself. "I know I shouldn't leave a job unfinished, but what else should I do? I'm working for the man that killed my brother!

She thought, fists clenched. But what about the children….

Putting on a long black cloak and rushing down to the ballroom, she was surprised to see that everyone was gone.

"Dracula?" she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll…I'll stay." She said. I can't believe I'm doing this!

"Really?" he asked, turning around.

"Really." She said, smiling. She leaned closer to him, almost touching.

Suddenly, a big ball of light blasted through. Instinctively, she wrapped him in her cloak (that was too long for her anyways.) and they both fell on the ground, her protecting the rest of him with her body.

"Mira…than.."

"Don't mention it." She said smiling, interrupting. "I mean really…don't mention it."


	12. Pregnant?

Chapter 12

Dracula, after a long night, closed his coffin door. He sighed, couldn't get to sleep. He got up and closed his coffin, wondering what was wrong with Mira.

Dracula seemed surprised at the way she was acting toward him now. They just had sex after all; I_ wonder why she was so angry with me. He knew she enjoyed herself…maybe it was a act just to make him feel better…to feel better. _He scowled. Vladislaus began pacing up and down the hallways of there winter castle. _I probably made her feel dirty…she's so pure, so beautiful. Like the sun….I miss the sun. _he thought suddenly, remembering a trip to the ocean he took.

Flashback:

There he was by the ocean. It took several months to get there from Wallachia, but his wife, Catrina, wanted to go. He lied there In the sun with his wife, napping with her, as they watched there son, Andrew, play. He sighed and nuzzled her. She had such soft skin.

"Dragulia" said a soft voice.

Vlad woke up instinctively.

She looked up at his tear streaked face. "Were ready to begin sir." She said softly, putting her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mira." He whispered. She reached up and kissed him. Suddenly, Igor ran into vlad.

"My lord, I.."

"what!" Dracula snarled. Turning around.

"Vanhelsing, Anna…there here! I don't know how they got here but they are.

"Mira, you must go."

"Vlad…"

"go!" he shrieked at her. "Igor, take her back, now."

"Yes master." He replied.

"Wait! Wait! I have one more thing to say.."

"What?" he asked, rather harshly.

"I…I love you."

Igor went into bat form and flew her back towards the summer palace. There, a carriage waited for her.

"The best of luck to you, Mira." Igor called after her.

"Thank you." She mouthed, sticking her head back into the window.

6 Months later…

"gee, I've been gaining some weight, lately." Mira said, looking at herself in the mirror. It was good to be home, sleeping in her own bed, but something was bothering her…she felt like she carried a little bit of Dracula home with her. Her eyes went wide "Am I pregnant?" she asked the mirror.


End file.
